The Christmas Snowman
by JusticesCall
Summary: Madison (Alaska) has a tradition to make a snowman at midnight every Christmas, and she wishes to share it with Ivan (Russia). A cute fluffy one shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own anything from this story other than the plot.

**The Christmas Snowman**

"Ivan," Madison whispered, hoping he was awake, or would wake up easily.

"Mhm, yes?" Ivan answered sleepily.

"Happy Christmas Ivan," Madison smiled, proud that she had managed to stay awake up till midnight.

"It's Christmas?" Ian sounded a little bit surprised.

"Da, silly." Madison murmured, kissing his jawline.

"Mhm, is this my Christmas present?" Ivan smiled in return, finally opening his eyelids to reveal his piercing violet eyes.

"Nyet, you have to come downstairs." Madison shook her head, and bit her lip ever so slightly so that she didn't laugh, she had decided that Ivan was rather adorable when he was sleepy. Sliding out of the bed, Madison went straight to the door, but lingered there to make sure that he would actually follow.

Sighing, Ivan slung his legs over the side of the bed and then stood up. It was quite apparent to him that Madison was wide awake, and wasn't going to let him sleep until she had sated her happiness.

She grinned widely, and nearly bolted down the stairs. When Ivan found her, she was standing near the front door, putting on a thick coat that matched his own.

"Madison," Ivan paused for a little bit. "Are you going outside?"

"Nyet, we are going outside." Madison corrected him.

"Madison, I am _not_ going outside this early in the morning." Ivan glared at her.

"But Ivan," Madison pouted; picking his coat up she walked over to where he was and kissed him gently. "Please Ivan?" She asked then kissed him again. "You don't want to go back to bed now, do you? I am going to be outside." Kissing him once more, she let this one go a little bit further and deeper.

When she pulled away, Madison smiled at her accomplishment. She had managed to put his coat on while keeping him distracted. "Now you have to go outside, you have your coat on."

"You cheated," Ivan protested defensively. "That wasn't fair."

"No I didn't, now come outside with me, or else… Or else I'll take your scarf." Madison threatened, a mischievous look crossing her face.

Finally Ivan conceded, with much grumbling. He had managed to rescue his scarf from Madison before she made it outside, but now they were both out in the cold, there small flurries of snow, but nothing too serious. Madison had managed to force mittens onto his hand before they went out as well.

"Come on, help me out here." She requested, creating a firm pack of snow in the shape of a ball, and then began rolling it on the snow in the ground.

"Madison, what are you even doing?" Ivan arched an eyebrow at her.

She paused, and looked up at him while putting her hands on her hips. "I'm making a snowman, silly, and you're going to help me out." Madison grinned widely at him, showing her white teeth that were chattering a little bit.

"Nyet, I am not making a snowman at midnight." Ivan crossed his arms defiantly; he could not believe that she had managed to drag him out of his comfy warm bed into the cold, and only so they could make a snowman…?

"Please Ivan, please! It's a tradition of mine, I do it very Christmas. I always get up at midnight to make a Christmas Snowman, and I want to share this tradition with you." Madison pleaded as she came face to face to him, or as close as she could get, since she was a good foot shorter than him.

"Where did you even start this tradition of yours?" Ivan sighed, and then he uncrossed his arm so he could wrap them around her waist; he proceeded to kiss her forehead gently, and then moved his lips to her right cheek.

"I learned it from Grandfather Pakuu, he taught it to me when I was a little girl." Madison explained, and leaned into him. "And I thought it was so beautiful, and so much fun, and I want to share it with you. So, please, please, please make the Christmas Snowman with me?"

"Da, I will, but only because you are beautiful and because I love you." Ivan conceded once again, he was starting to realize that he had no control over what happened this morning. Or most likely, no control over what happened the whole day. Christmas, was now Madison's day.

"Then let's get started, so we can go back inside and have hot chocolate." Madison grinned, glad that she had won, and feeling a rush of confidence sweep over her. It wasn't very often that Ivan gave into her wishes, and she was beginning to feel like today was her lucky day, or maybe it was the Christmas snowman tradition that gave her the luck.

It took them a little bit over an hour and half to make the snowman, there were quiet and quick spats over how to make the snowman, which normally ended with Madison throwing a snowball at Ivan, or Ivan tossing her into the snowman, or a high snow-bank. The former action causing them to backtrack in their progress incredibly, and then have to give up with what was left and restart with their making of the snowman.

When they finished, Madison used her spree of self-confidence to try and persuade Ivan to give the snowman his scarf. The question resulted with Madison finding herself flipped upside down and in another snow-bank, pulling herself, out she shoved Ivan square in the chest, but he barely budged from where he was standing.

"That was not nice!" Madison scolded him, narrowing her dark brown eyes at him, and her forehead crinkled just a little bit. "You should apologize to me, it's Christmas."

"Not nice? You threatened to put my scarf on that thing!" Ivan muttered, "I am not apologizing for that, even if it is Christmas." He then pulled her close to him, and hugged her.

"Nyet, you can't have hugs until you apologize." Madison squirmed in his arms slightly, but not too much, she rather liked being in them, and besides she was cold. "Or kisses," she added, recognizing the familiar glint in his eyes.

"I can't have hugs or kisses?" Ivan raised his eyebrows, and then proceeded to kiss her, it was rough, and a bit cold, but it had its desired affect and she stopped squirming. "I can hug you and kiss you whenever I want Madison, because you're mine." He kissed her one last time, and she felt herself become completely lost in it, forgetting where she was and what was around her.

"That isn't fair," Madison mumbled, then let out a deep and long breath. "Can we go inside now and have hot chocolate?" She then asked softly.

"Da, of course we can." Ivan had been waiting and hoping for her to bring up going back inside, he may like the cold, but he didn't seem to appreciate it so much at this early in the morning when he was still in his night clothes.

Smiling up at him, Madison kept one of her arms wrapped around him as they headed back inside, she let go of him briefly as they took of their snow boots, coats, and mittens, but as soon as they had all been discarded she was then attached to him once again.

"Ivan," she started softly, as he began to get the needed ingredients for making hot chocolate. "Can you add mini marshmallows to mine, please?" She requested sweetly, and then kissed his neck, right between his collarbone and chin.

"Da, of course I can, but now you have to go sit down as I prepare it." Ivan ordered, as he began to pull out the milk from the fridge, and then returned to the cabinet so he could retrieve the container of mini marshmallows.

"Thank you," Madison smiled at him and then moved into the living room where she noticed the fire in the fireplace was beginning to die out, so she added a log before curling up on the couch with a blanket around her. Had she known that she would be tossed around in the snow as much as she was, she would have put on snow pants instead of her usual flannel pajama bottoms. Instead she was now very cold and wanting the hot chocolate quite a bit.

As she sat on the couch, getting warmer from both the fire and the blanket, she began to drift off into a rather comfortable sleep, but was then woken up not much later by gentle kisses tracing from her cheeks and then finally to her lips. With a tiny jump of surprise, she woke up and smiled at him.

"Did you get me my hot chocolate with marshmallows?" Madison murmured, sitting up so there was room for him on the couch.

"Da," Ivan smiled at her and then handed her the mug of hot chocolate. "Just to your liking; with two and a half tablespoons of marshmallows."

"You are literally the best Ivan," Madison grinned at him and accepted her mug gratefully. "I'll do whatever you want today for Christmas as repayment for helping make the snowman and making me hot chocolate."

"Of course you will," Ivan's smile turned into a smirk, and then took a sip of his hot chocolate so she couldn't hit him.

"You're so mean," she mumbled, but continued to grin anyway. "Let's just stay the night on the couch, I don't want to move all the way upstairs." She requested after taking a sip of her own.

"Da, but you will have to share your duvet with me." Ivan replied, and Madison smiled gratefully before gently tossing half of her blanket over part of him, being careful to not knock the hot mug out of his hands.

Madison didn't mind sharing with him in the least, she would have even shared her hot chocolate with him, but they both had different likes and tastes when it came to hot chocolate, she liked the mini marshmallows, and Ivan enjoyed having vodka in his. She would take the occasional sip of his, but never really felt up to having a whole mug; the flavor didn't mingle that well in her mouth.

"Ivan," she asked softly after a little bit, the way he grunted slightly, showed that he had almost been asleep when she called his name.

"Da Madison?" Ivan replied questioningly, he blinked tiredly a couple times and then opened up his eyes so he could see her. "What is it this time?"

"I love you, Ivan." She leaned onto him a little bit as she said these treasured words, they rarely said them to each other, and she was thinking maybe they should maybe start doing that more often.

"I know you do," Ivan half sounded like he was gloating, and then cupping her head in his hands he turned it so she faced him, and then he kissed Madison; it was a deep and raw kiss. They had kissed many times before, but it was that kind of kiss, that she remembered the most. These were the ones that she that reminded her of everything good in the world, she decided right then that she would call them Christmas kisses.

She settled into the couch and began to sip her mug of hot chocolate again; it was nearly finished, and was beginning to make her feel extremely sleepy. After she finished it, she placed the empty mug on the floor near the couch, and then she twisted around so her cheek could lie on Ivan's chest and her arms could wrap around his neck.

"Madison," he looked down at her as he spoke her name, and began to run one of his hands through her long dark brown hair.

"Mhm, Ivan?" Madison replied with a faint smile on her lips, as she looked up into those beautiful and mesmerizing purple eyes of his, or at least they were in her opinion.

"I love you too."

**AN: **This is a short Christmas Russia/Alaska (Russka) fanfic for a friend who had requested some Russka from me; Madison and Pakuu are based off of her characters, so they're not mine. Enjoy! (Also, I'm a bit excited to post something other than Harry Potter, and I will try to get some more chapters up for those fics after NaNoWriMo).


End file.
